the_ballads_of_lyr_afinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballads of Lyr Afin Wiki
Welcome to the The Ballads of Lyr Afin Development Wiki! The Ballads of Lyr Afin is a video game created by the development team known informally as White Sleeve Studios. The game fits best into the Role Playing genre, but breaks many precedents and customs usual to this standard. The development of The Ballads of Lyr Afin began in the late summer of 2013. This wiki is maintained by AJARTCGA, Bellomy21 and Jester Libertas, the first developers of Lyr Afin, and is intended to be a repository of information for development purposes. Many game elements will be spoiled, as this wiki is not intended for players. After the release of the game, a Ballads of Lyr Afin Player Wiki will be created for the purpose of guiding and assisting players in their journeys through the world of Lyr Afin. About The Ballads of Lyr Afin The Ballads of Lyr Afin is a top-down role-playing game currently in development for the PC, OS X, and Linux, with the possibility of releasing on other mediums. The Ballads of Lyr Afin is intended to let the player develop a character and watch him or her evolve throughout the game in a smooth, natural flow, while the player's decisions impact almost every aspect of the game. At the same time, the player can explore a vast environment overflowing with detailed people, compelling stories, and rich lore. Important Pages (Where to start) Races Religion Map Explanation News! 7 July, 2015 Anno Domini Progress marches e'er onward. The amount of lore compiling is incredible, the biggest hitch is getting it from Werdsmith accounts to the wiki. No worries, work is indeed being done. Not a day goes by that more ideas aren't compiled for this endeavor. May lady luck smile on you all wherever your journeys take you. Wisdom of the Day If at first you don't succeed, back off and figure out why before you blunder into another mistake. If a plan falls through one time, you'd be insane to expect it to work in a second attempt. So if at first you don't succeed, do indeed try, try again. But remember: before you charge ahead, take a moment to consider what went wrong the first time. "How may I be of assistance, téhla?" #Write stories and submit them to AJARTCGA. Stories will help to develop detail and nuance for the entire world. However, to write good stories, you need good resources. So if you want good resources, you can #EDIT A WIKI PAGE. They're great. Really, Wikia has given us quite the resource here. Let's use it, ladies and gentlemen. Of course, it's hard to write a wiki page when you don't know much about the lore of the game, so, in order to write good wiki pages, maybe you should #Get in touch with the primary developers. There are three of us, but I'm gonna volunteer good ol' AJARTCGA to be our spokesperson. Get in touch with him, and he'll get you up to date on what you need to know. Or, more likely, he'll redirect you to me. ;) #Per Aspera ad Astra! Don't give up. Just keep working. Rome wasn't built in a day. Neither was Tentoma.Category:Browse